Every Dog Has His Day
by obsidians
Summary: This is the sequel to Dear Sam: Advice to the Undead Love Loren. This takes place at Sam's Wedding Added a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Every Dog Has His Day

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Charlaine Harris and were borrowed by yours truly.

This is the sequel to Dear Sam: Advice to the Undead Love Loren. Obsidian

******

Sam is wearing a tuxedo in the grooms lounge at Fangtasia Weddings and is about to marry Nicky.

Sam is nervous to say the least.

"Drink this Sam" Eric say holding up a glass of clear liquid.

Thinking that is water Sam starts to gulp it down.

"Jesus Christ on a Cross! What the hell is this?" gasps Sam

"Tequila, I read online that it helps a groom relax to have a shot of tequila before he gets married. Didn't it help?"

"Vampire, I do appreciate the sentiment, but a shot is one ounce, not a whole glass. But thank you for trying. How come you made this so look easy when you married Sookie? You didn't seem to be nervous it the least"

Eric who is standing up for Sam as best man stated to laugh. "Are you kidding? Had I realized that marrying her would get rid of all the competition, then I would have dragged her to the courthouse kicking and screaming the day that they passed the bill."

"Um, that would illegal"

Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Sam "ten minutes in a broom closet there would have convinced her to"

Sam leered back "I can just imagine how you would have done that". Sam got on to his knees on the floor and pretended to beg and said in a falsetto "please, Sookie, please marry me." The vampire looked vaguely offended and then started laughing along with him.

"So what do you think that the girls are doing?"

Sam rolled his eyes "probably holding onto each other and crying; girls always do that at weddings it seems."

******

"See what I mean Nicky? A shot of tequila before you get married really is great for wedding jitters" said Sookie handing her the salt.

"Whoa, that stuff is nasty"

"Crude but effective" replied Sookie. "You look so beautiful"

Nicky was wearing a lace cocktail length wedding dress with a mantilla veil and a simple sting of pearls. "So what do you have that is old, new and blue?"

"The dress is new, the pearls belonged to my grandmother and my panties are blue"

"Cool, in my case my bling and dress were new, my groom was old and his eyes are blue."

Nicky laughed in the tinkling way "must be weird being married to a vampire."

Sookie shrugged, "well we do keep night hours and we save a fortune on grocery bills, but it is not really much different to being married to a shifter. Good thing that it isn't a full moon tonight or you would spend the night having to walk Sam rather then making love."

"True and when you say your husband is a bloodsucker, you don't mean a politician."

"Oh, he is a Sheriff, he is definitely a politician."

"Hard to imagine Eric bowing and scraping to anyone."

Sookie had to laugh remembering both the bowing and the scraping "yes, hard to believe" she said dryly. "Another shot?"

"Why not? You know what I realize, if you had preferred Sam to Eric, I wouldn't be getting married right now."

"I don't think that you would have had to worry, I doubt Eric would have let me marry Sam even if I tried. Short of staking him there was no getting rid of him since the second I met him."

Nicky laughed again "poor Sookie, it must be awful to have such a hot dynamic guy after you."

"Dreadful" she said shaking her head.

*******

The wedding march started and both girls stop talking.

With a tender smile Sookie hands Nicky her bouquet and helped to straighten her veil before she picks up her own bouquet and marched ahead of as she was the Matron of Honour.

******

"Is that the music? Shoot, why am I so nervous?" said Sam

"It's normal, now just go out and get married to the second hottest girl in town. Or should I sling you over my shoulder and carry you like a bitch?"

"Okay, I going and would you stop with the dog jokes, you blood sucker."

******

When Eric saw his wife coming down the aisle and they exchange small smiles.

Sam's eyes got misty at the sight of Nicky in her beautiful gown.

The ceremony went off without a hitch except that Sam got so nervous that first of all he dropped the ring and then put it on Nicky's ring hand. Much to the amusement of all present.

All present pretty much mean the entire town, shifter community and quite a few vampires too.

Their first dance was Today I Met the Boy I am Going to Marry. Eric was amused that Sookie started sniffling "Why do human women always get teary eyed as weddings?" he said handing her a tissue.

She took it "I don't know really, I guess that is why the guys are the ones that propose, we would be too weepy to even complete the sentence."

"Oh I remember you being weepy alright" he said sardonically. He had proposed by taking her to the priciest restaurant he could find and hid the ring box in her napkin. When she saw the ring she started bawling really, really loudly and managed to startle him so he almost stumbled trying to get down on one knee. Startling all the other patrons at the same time. They were almost kicked out of the restaurant until he explained while she whispered 'yes'. It was a day he was not bloody likely to forget.

"You never wept at the vampire wedding I preformed in Rhodes" he pointed out.

"It was very nice, but somehow slitting their wrists kind of stopped the tears."

Sookie looked at Nicky and Sam dancing together "they look so nice together, it was so romantic how they met."

Eric frowned "they met in a bar, _babe_, just like us"

She traded a grin with him at his obvious dig at Quinn "yeah, but he was talking to her, not calling her to his throne and trying to glamour her into leaving her boyfriend for him."

"Well, it worked didn't it;you are here" he replied with a grin.

******

Sam watched Eric and Sookie dancing, they looked relaxed and happy together "just think if we hadn't interfered they would probably still be screaming at each other."

"You did a great thing Sam. I hope that you are aren't too disappointed that you ended up with me and not Sookie"

"How could I ever be disappointed with you? As you said before, there is someone for everyone. I just never guessed that her's was already dead."


	2. Chapter 2

In The Dog House

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I do not own them except for Nicky. She is mine, all mine.

Thought I might make another chapter of this before I get back to my other, more popular series. I know that everyone is impatient to get to the Paris proposal, but it is my brain that decides what to write and I just have go along with it, like a hostage. Obsidian

******

"Sam I don't know why you are being so difficult. I thought that we agreed that we would shop for a house when we got back from the honeymoon" said Nicky in exasperation her green eyes flashing and her full lips pouting in an adorable way.

"And we will buy a house, but I am just suggesting that we live in my trailer for a few years until we get a larger down payment. Our savings took a bit of a ding with the wedding" replied Sam.

"But Eric pretty much covered everything for the wedding; including the honeymoon" she pointed out "we still have a pretty decent down payment now. Why wait?"

"I just think that remaining here for a while would be good for us financially."

"Sam, we have been over this, the trailer is not in great shape and there is barely enough room for one person, let alone two. Besides, I need a place to put my furniture also"

"Woman, get out of my head and stop trying to influence me" Sam recognizing the feeling of Nicky trying to use her empathic broadcasting to change his mind.

"Sorry, I sometimes do that without trying, especially if my husband is being pig headed."

"How is wanting to be financially prudent being pig headed?"

"It is when the housing in Bon Temps is ridiculously cheap and we have a good down payment. We can afford more space, let's do it."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Sam opened it and on the doorstep were Pam and Eric. "Well if it isn't Mickey and Mallory"

"No, it is Pam and Eric" answered Pam in a confused tone.

"I was referring to Mickey and Mallory Knox, from Natural Born Killers, which is a movie about a serial killer couple."

"I am still not getting you Sam; Master and I have never been a couple, we've only fucked. I think they call if friends with benefits these days" replied Pam

Nicky stopped frowning and started to laugh.

"Um, Sam could you please invite us in" prompted Eric.

"Sorry, Eric and Pam, you are invited into our home." He glanced at Nicky "see this place is considered to be a home, even if it is a trailer, you still have to invite vampires into it."

"Oh yeah, lets ask them then. Pam would you live in a trailer?"

"No, that is kind of trashy" Pam replied, and then brightened "Oh is that where that expression comes from? So Sam, you are trailer trash then?"

"No I wouldn't live in one either, not secure enough for vampires and no place to conceal a light proof room" replied Eric. "May I ask what this is about?"

"It seems that Mr. Cheap here wants us to set up house in this glorified truck" retorted Nicky.

Eric looked at Sam "are you short of money? I could loan you a down payment if that is what you are lacking."

"That is very generous of you, but no, we are not short of money. He is just being difficult."

"Was there a problem with the honeymoon?" asked Eric.

"No, that was great, thank you so much. We won the dance contest the first night dancing to Tutti Frutti, we won that statue over there, he is supposed to be some kind of native fertility god." She said indicating a really hideous statue sitting on a chair.

"Guest bedroom" said Eric.

"Guest bedroom? I am not sure what you mean" said Sam

"It is some kind of chant that Sookie says whenever someone gives us an ugly item as a present"

"Yes but we barely even have one bedroom, let alone two" retorted Nicky.

"Nicky, we shouldn't argue in front of the guests, it isn't polite. Now how can we help you?" he asked Pam and Eric.

"I was in the area to pick up Sookie's Gran's old rocker from the farm house and Pam decided she would like to come ask Nicky if she liked her wedding gift from her."

"That bikini? I loved it. How did you manage to find one that completely matched my eye colour?"

"Oh is that what that bundle of strings you had on was supposed to be?" said Sam.

Nicky rolled her eyes "I swear he chased me from one end of the island to the other with my cover-up, wanting me to well, cover up."

Eric looked at Nicky and said to Sam "your wife has a hot, tight, little body. Why would you want her to cover that?"

"Eric you are not helping" said Sam faintly. "As I recall you were never a fan of Sookie wearing sexy clothing and attracting attention."

"Well that was easily solved; she is not given to wearing them normally and only wears them when we go out together. No one is insane enough to pay too close attention to the wife of a vampire my size. It is like she is invisible to other men now."

Nicky laughed at Sam's expression "I am sorry that we are fighting in front of the two of you."

"Not a problem, it is kind of humourous to see humans fight, they are so amusing" replied Pam.

"Sookie wants to know if you are free to come to dinner on Tuesday. She is attending night school and couldn't come in person" said Eric.

"Sure tell her that we would love to" replied Nicky.

******

"Wow, that is a huge house" breathed Nicky when they pulled up to the huge modern stone house.

"Don't even think about it, we could never afford a house in this neighbourhood" said Sam and rang the door bell.

This was answered by a smiling Sookie who hugged them both and took their coats "come in, come in. Can I get you a drink? It is Eric's night to cook."

"Eric and yourself take turns cooking? But he can't even eat any of it" asked Sam.

"Yes, but he likes to cook for me, so we worked out this system, it guess it sounds a little silly."

"Not at all" replied Nicky, "it is nice when couples decide things together" glaring at Sam

They both accepted a glass of red wine and were shown to the table.

"Hi Melottes, are you enjoying the merlot?" joked Eric joining them.

"Funny, what are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Sam.

"Filet mignon with cream cheese sauce, a tossed green salad and rice pilaf. For dessert Sookie made blueberry crumble"

"Wow, you really can cook" said Nicky.

"I try my best" he replied modestly; as modest as Eric can get.

"Sam, Nicky I hope you won't get mad if we butt in but, Eric told me you have been having some problems" said Sookie diplomatically.

Nicky shook her head "no problem, Sam is being a stubborn about buying a house."

Sookie glanced at Eric "Sam, why don't you want buy a house together?"

"I just think that we should get a stronger down payment before we buy" pointed out Sam

"Sam being married to someone means that you have to learn to compromise" explained Sookie.

"No offense Sook, but it really doesn't look like you compromised at all in your own situation. Eric wanted you to quit your job and move into his house and you did both of those things."

"Sam, you should not be so quick to judge my situation. First of all, we looked at the option of updating the farm house first, but with the renovations that would had to have to been done in order to house a vampire, we would have had to level the whole place and start again. So that being said, we decided to simply redecorate his place together to reflect both of our tastes. As for quitting my job; that was my decision. When we returned from our honeymoon, he asked me what I wanted to do with the rest of my life and I told him my pipe dream of becoming a lawyer. Who do you think talked me into going to see a guidance councilor about this?"

"Really? You did that?" Sam asked Eric, who nodded

"Yes, he also found me adult education programs in order to help improve my marks so I could be accepted into college for my BA, hired me a tutor and he helps me study for all my tests."

"Pretty slick for a vampire, I remember when the pair of you could barely even be in the same room together" said Sam in an approving tone.

"It is not about being slick, it is about her wanting to do something and me being able to provide it for her. That is what husbands and wives do for each other" replied Eric.

"Yes, you two have to learn to work together, like we did" added Sookie "Now Nicky wants more space and Sam wants to save money. Is that right?"

Both of them nodded.

Eric looked at Sookie and said "in that case, we can help you. Someone has to be the caretaker of Sookie's house now that the witches have moved out. Why don't you two stay there rent free and look after it for a year and in that time you can put money away to having a stronger down payment?"

"Sounds good to me" replied Nicky.

"Sam?"

"I think that is a great idea"

"Okay, we will give you the keys before you leave. Congrats, you just survived your first fight as a couple. You have many, many more to look forward to."

And they all laughed.


End file.
